


Stand by for me

by Xxxire



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: F/F, Genderswitch, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire
Summary: 防盗铃双性转
Relationships: Tsurubo Shion/Kitagawa Reito, 防盗铃, 鹤房汐恩/北川玲叶
Kudos: 8





	Stand by for me

玲叶去花火大会，但是和朋友走散了。突然被一个不良少女拦下来借钱说完买东西吃，玲叶吓死了。她其实认识这个女孩子，是同一个学校的大名鼎鼎的人物，鹤房汐恩，传说她家里是道上的。玲叶一边瑟瑟发抖，一边把钱给她。但是鹤房怎么会知道这个看上去就很好欺负的女孩子是谁呢，玲叶心里又幻灭又委屈又混乱。

然后鹤房把玲叶拉到炒面摊前。“三份炒面，谢谢。”玲叶什么都不敢说也不敢问，偷偷看着鹤房学姐。她化着比在学校时还浓的妆，但是衬得她更漂亮了。学姐好高啊，玲叶低下头，看到她穿着大概有十厘米的高跟鞋。她好厉害。

或许，偷偷地喜欢鹤房汐恩是胆小的北川玲叶做过的最大胆的事。

但是玲叶之前只在学校里见过她，今天的“偶遇”像是做梦一样。

炒面做好了，鹤房把找剩下的零钱和一份炒面塞给了她。“这个算是我请你的。”怎么会这样，玲叶还是道了谢接过来，然后不知为何变成了一起一边吃一边逛庙会的诡异展开。

第二天，玲叶照常去学校。午休下课时，玲叶看到鹤房一脸冷漠地靠在她班级教室门外。

平时铃声一响就吵吵闹闹跑向食堂的男生们，这次都是安安静静地束手束脚走出门的。她难道是在找我吗，玲叶的心脏剧烈跳动起来。

原来鹤房昨天是真的忘带钱又手机没电关机。鹤房表达了自己的谢意，打算还三份炒面和后来一起喝的奶茶的钱。“鹤房学姐，原来你认识我吗……”玲叶脸红着，不敢把钱接过来。

“认识啊，琉斗班上的北川玲叶。”鹤房毫不在意地说。

玲叶坚持不要奶茶的钱，说是请学姐的。

“那今天去食堂我请你吃午饭吧。”

“啊，我带了便当……”

“……”

“但是没关系！请鹤房学姐请我吃午饭吧。”玲叶感觉自己脸红了。

鹤房被逗笑了，她有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子。“那你的便当怎么办啊，我吃掉吗？”

“如果，如果学姐不嫌弃的话……”玲叶害羞得捂住脸。

一来二去她们变成了会一起吃午饭的关系，鹤房有时会翘课，有时会提前去食堂赶在所有人之前买到很难买的限量面包，给玲叶带一个，然后第二天玲叶用便当回礼。鹤房会撬开天台的锁，带玲叶去上面吃午饭。为了午饭怎么吃，她们加了line，后来也会聊很多各种各样的事。

天都要黑了，玲叶刚结束图书委员的值日，把图书室的门锁好。其他社团说不定都结束活动了，昏暗的走廊格外安静，有点可怕。玲叶突然遇到受了伤的汐恩，汐恩刚刚去挑战隔壁学校的花名是人类最强的女人。玲叶让汐恩等着，在老师办公室还图书室钥匙时偷偷拿了医务室的钥匙。还好没有看起来那么可怕，只是小腿上一块破皮比较严重。玲叶给汐恩上药，上着上着就要搞上了。正黏糊着，突然床头柜上的手机响了，玲叶吓了一跳，汐恩闷闷地笑，一边给玲叶顺毛。是妈妈。玲叶要下床去接电话，汐恩搂着玲叶的腰向后倒，变成了玲叶趴在汐恩身上的姿势。玲叶被胸前软软的感觉弄的脸红心跳，挣扎着想起来但汐恩就是不松手，她只好就这样拿过手机接起来。

“喂，妈妈？”

“玲叶啊，快九点了，怎么还没回来？”

“啊……我去同学家了，A子家。”

对面沉默了两秒钟。

“要在同学家过夜吗？”

“是，之前说好的，忘了告诉妈妈，对不起……”

“玲叶，会不会是交男朋友了？”

“！没有啊，我哪来的男朋友。”汐恩脸埋在玲叶另一边颈侧笑出声，温热的呼吸，背德感和说谎的负罪感弄得玲叶脑袋晕乎乎的。“A子都在笑我了。要听她讲两句吗？”

玲叶只是在虚张声势，但汐恩真的把手机接过去了，玲叶只能埋在她胸前装死。

通话结束，汐恩把手机扔到一边。

“对妈妈说谎了。”

“……”

“今天不打算回家了啊。”

“……呜”为什么会那样说呢。

“虽然没有和男朋友在一起，但是躺在女朋友身上。”

“都是，汐恩的错……”玲叶抬起头瞪她，但是已经要哭出来了。

“我很高兴。”汐恩脸上带着藏不住的笑意，吻上玲叶的唇。好软，最开始只是唇与唇纯情地互相接触，但汐恩的手早就伸进了玲叶的制服下面，抚摸着她的背，玲叶沉不住气地把嘴巴张开了一点点，汐恩就毫不客气地用上了舌头，加深了这个吻。空无一人的学校安静得可怕，只有接吻的水声和两人的呼吸声格外明显。玲叶很快就被吻得呜呜咽咽，几乎要喘不过气，但是汐恩就是不愿意放开她。玲叶迷迷糊糊地终于挣脱出来的时候，发现自己的文胸带子都早就被解开了，被她磨蹭得挂在胳膊上，两人的双腿纠缠在一起。终于要到这一步了吗，虽然害羞得要死掉了，但是非常高兴。

汐恩起身把玲叶推倒在床上，上下位置一下子就颠倒了。“哇啊——汐恩，脚没问题吗？会不会痛……”

“玲叶……我可以碰你吗？”汐恩把长发掖到耳后，直视着玲叶的眼睛，她的脸红红的。

“诶？”玲叶也通红着脸点头。

和自己碰到的时候完全不一样——汐恩的手只是覆上胸前的软肉，触电般的感觉就让玲叶捂着嘴巴缩成一团。汐恩试探着揉捏了几下，软肉几乎从指缝溢出来，玲叶的呻吟就捂不住了。

“痛吗？”

“不，不痛，啊……唔……”其实被捏得有点痛，但是是很舒服的痛，玲叶晕乎乎地觉得自己的身体变得奇怪了。硬起来的乳尖被特意照顾到，像是有电流经过，玲叶生涩的呻吟声慢慢地变得甜甜的。

汐恩笑了。“那就是舒服吗？”

玲叶没法回答，为什么被玩弄的是胸部，自己身体下面却也会有反应，有什么东西热乎乎地流出来。黏答答的，内裤好像湿透了。胸部被揉得越舒服，另一边就越产生一种空虚感，想要被触碰。

“嗯，汐恩，另一边也想要……”玲叶意乱情迷地把乱七八糟堆在胸前的衬衫，领结和文胸拽高，把自己整个胸部都露在恋人眼前。

雪白丰满的软肉上，粉红色的乳尖微微颤动着。汐恩俯身含住另一边，吸吮发出啧啧的声音，舌头玩弄，玲叶像是受不了似的，抱住汐恩的头。

“汐恩……呜……”玲叶手指穿过汐恩栗色的长发，大腿无意识地磨蹭着，汐恩发现了她的小动作，大腿强硬地分开她的两腿让她没法动弹。这样说不定会弄脏汐恩的丝袜，玲叶想躲开，汐恩以为她要逃，膝盖直接顶住磨蹭，牙齿咬住脆弱的乳尖。玲叶发出带着哭腔的尖叫，颤抖着好像全身的力气都被抽走了。汐恩啾地亲了一口被玩弄得红肿的乳尖，支起身体，在玲叶胸前的手慢慢向下滑去，穿过腰上挂着的皱成一团的校服裙子，触碰到了内裤湿透的地方。

“呜哇，内裤都湿透了。”手指轻轻地在黏答答的布料上划着圈，玲叶控制不住地抬起腰迎合她若即若离的指尖。“这么舒服吗？嗯？”

“汐恩，想要……”

“哪里？玲叶的哪里想要？”

玲叶什么都没法思考了，只会黏黏糊糊地撒娇。“呜……内裤里面，讨厌，不要，太害羞了不想说，求你了，摸摸我……”玲叶拽着汐恩的袖口，“呐，汐恩……喜欢”

“真拿你没办法啊……”汐恩的好像压抑着什么的声音。她在玲叶湿乎乎的脸上亲了一口，手从内裤下面直接触碰湿热柔软的地方。

玲叶咬着自己的手指堵住呻吟。最舒服的地方被直接抚摸着，她太湿了，随着汐恩手指的节奏，甚至能听到咕啾咕啾的水声。玲叶喘不过气似的张着嘴巴呼吸，发出小动物一样的哼哼唧唧的声音。汐恩亲吻着玲叶的下巴，脖颈，轻咬她小巧的锁骨，深栗色的长发落在玲叶光裸的皮肤上痒痒的，有点痛又酥酥麻麻的感觉引得她身体颤抖起来。

舒服的感觉在身体里一点一点的累积，从未体验过的快感让玲叶觉得可怕，又无路可退。“啊……啊，汐恩，太舒服了……不要，唔啊，”不敢相信这么淫乱的呻吟声是从自己口中发出来的，玲叶摇着头，一双大眼睛溢满了眼泪，怯生生地盯着汐恩看。

“玲叶好敏感啊。”汐恩的眼睛亮亮的。

“呜……汐恩……姐姐……”

“好孩子。”

汐恩吻掉她流了满脸的眼泪，安慰似的用鼻尖磨蹭“要去了吗？”

“我不知道……”玲叶无助地摇头。汐恩和她接吻，玲叶在她的舌尖上尝到了自己眼泪的咸咸的味道。和温柔的吻不同的是，汐恩手上的动作没有停，甚至愈演愈烈，玲叶不知所措地伸出手，紧紧抱住汐恩。耳边都是自己断断续续的娇喘，和身下的水声。像是做蛋糕时搅拌面糊的声音，玲叶不着边际地联想到。身体里的快感一点一点膨胀起来，如果再这样舒服下去，超过某个界限时自己会坏掉也说不定。玲叶揪住汐恩的毛衣，汐恩亲了亲她的耳垂，热热的呼吸打在耳朵上。

“玲叶。”汐恩叫了她的名字。

仿佛电流带着快感的火花贯穿了全身，玲叶想要尖叫，但是发不出声音，全身痉挛着，意识仿佛脱离身体飞到空中。

也许只过了几秒钟，也许过了很久，也许刚刚真的死掉了一次，玲叶回过神来。身体完全没有力气，狂跳的心脏还未平复，在前胸怦怦跳着。汐恩的脸离得很近，玲叶有些不好意思，抬头亲她，得到了汐恩温柔的回应。舌头与嘴唇，呼吸温热地纠缠在一起。

“为什么又哭了啊。”

“因为……我没有想到……会这样，”玲叶抽噎着拼命搜寻着话语，想传递自己的心情。“我好高兴。”

“……高兴得哭了？”

“是。”玲叶含着眼泪拼命点头。汐恩不知所措地笑着，替她擦掉眼泪。

“好吧……应该很晚了，待会要去我家吗？”

“好。”玲叶紧紧抱住汐恩，把脸埋到她怀里。汐恩摸着她乱掉了的头发，很暖和，有让人安心的汐恩的味道。待会得记得把医务室的钥匙放回去。但是玲叶想永远像这样待下去。


End file.
